


Something That We're Not

by Origama



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, One sided, Slow Burn, WHATEVER JUST LET ME HAVE THIS, the title is a song title cause apparently while writing this i became a gotdam 12 year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origama/pseuds/Origama
Summary: You've been sentenced to 3 years aboard an Infinity Guard prison ship, where you have to spend your days atoning for your grievous actions. But you weren't so blessed as to have solitary confinement, no, your assigned KVN robot seems to think that you two are more than what you're letting on.





	Something That We're Not

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at writing fics but there are no writings about KVN and I'm gay and will NOT stand for it so here we go. 
> 
> So I guess my idea for this was that this is before the events of Final Space, and that KVN was your deep space avoidance companion before Gary. Or maybe it’s a completely different ship and KVN robot. It’s before the show though so I guess it doesn’t really matter. You also have your own version of H.U.E. Are there a lot of him like KVN or is he the only one??? I'm gonna assume multiple too.  
> Also I edited the header cause I was a little mean to you guys last time. I'm sorry :(
> 
> Rated PG 13, probably.

Day One. You could do this. It would only be 3 years, pretty generous considering the circumstances. Of course, it was all an accident, but the Infinity Guard didn't take misconduct lightly. The day had started off pretty bad, you woke up late and nearly missed your flight back to the station, where you proceeded to distract the pilot with your inane ramblings and clumsiness, causing her to crash. It's not like anyone got really hurt. The doctor said she might be able to walk again in 6 months! See? No harm done.

But the Guard sentenced you anyway and now you'll be stuck on a ship doing maintenance on some probes just outside of Earths atmosphere. It wasn’t all bad here. You figure that 3 years of borderline solitary confinement won’t be too damaging to your psyche as long as there are robots around to converse with. The S.A.M.E.S. aren’t much for deep conversation, but the KVN robot assigned to you certainly was. Well, you guess not deep conversation. But more interesting than the other robots would give.

-

5:30 A.M. You stared at the ceiling, contemplating what to do about your immediate future when the appearance of a certain one-eyed face breaks your concentration. “Hey! Hey (Y/N) what’s up?” his voice is agonizing to hear first thing this early in the morning, and him poking and prodding at your face isn’t helping any. You grumble something about it still being dark out and pull the covers closer. “It’s space, it’s always dark!” Right. Still jabbing at your sides, KVN starts pulling at the covers. “So, (Y/N), I was thinking since we’re gonna be best buds for the next three years we should get to know each other better,” he rambles on while trying to get the covers off of you. Cold metal brushes against your arm as you try to push him away and a shiver runs through your body. This has gotta come to an end real soon. “Dude, seriously, fuck off,” you try to speak in a commanding voice but it comes off as gravely and tired. Dammit. 

He finally manages to pull you up and into an embrace, your face squished against his eye. “It’s gonna be awesome, trust me, we’re gonna have so much fun!” he practically yells in your ear, “This is my first time being deployed on a ship, this your first time in prison?” “Uh yeah,” you reply, trying to pry yourself away. No luck, he’s weirdly strong. “Really?” he questions, slightly pulling away and eyeing you up and down, “you look kind of rough, assumed a guy like you would have a few years under his belt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to cut this in the middle of the scene but I just wanted to get the first paragraph out so I could edit it later. I know this is annoyingly short for now but there WILL be more updates sometime in the future.


End file.
